


Nuove stelle, vecchi universi

by cassianait



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianait/pseuds/cassianait
Summary: Il Capitano Janeway quella mattina non aveva voglia di fare colazione da sola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: scritta per la BDT @ fanfic100_ita col prompt 0.56 Colazione
> 
> Il titolo è una perifrasi di una bellissima citazione di Paulo Coelho: “Nessun giorno è uguale all’altro, ogni mattina porta con sé un particolare miracolo, il proprio momento magico, nel quale i vecchi universi vengono distrutti e si creano nuove stelle.” (Sulla sponda del fiume Piedra mi sono seduta e ho pianto)

## Nuove stelle, vecchi universi

 

 

 

– Caffè, nero.

La voce sicura del Capitano Janeway risuonò nell’alloggio. Quando il replicatore scintillò la tazza Kathryn sorrise pregustando la prima dose di caffeina della giornata. Ma quando si voltò il viso si contrasse in una smorfia: l’alloggio vuoto, i PADD ammucchiati sulla consolle, il letto già sistemato alla perfezione le diedero malinconia e all’improvviso non ebbe più voglia di fare colazione da sola. Guardò la tazza fumante e pensò che poteva portarla in sala mensa ma già sapeva che una volta arrivata lì Neelix l’avrebbe assalita per farle provare uno dei suoi piatti o qualcun altro avrebbe voluto parlare con il Capitano. E la sua colazione tranquilla sarebbe andata a farsi benedire. In verità c’era solo una persona che le andava di vedere. Con un mezzo sorriso Kathryn diede un colpetto al commbadge:

– Janeway a Chakotay. Comandante ha già fatto colazione?

– Qui Chakotay. A dire il vero ancora no.

– Le andrebbe di condividerla con me?

– Sicuro! Deve parlarmi di qualcosa?

– Mmmh…niente di troppo urgente.

– Arrivo!

Dopo pochi minuti la porta di Kathryn cinguettò e Chakotay entrò portando un vassoietto di piccoli dolci. Kathryn fece spazio sul tavolo e ordinò al replicatore un’altra tazza di caffè.

– Con latte e due zollette di zucchero

specificò con un sorriso. Chakotay era già seduto al tavolo con un PADD in mano pensando che Kathryn volesse approfittarne per lavorare un poco.

– Oh, Chakotay, metti via quel coso. Per una volta vorrei fare una colazione tranquilla!

Chakotay ne fu sorpreso ma sorrise mettendo giù il PADD.

– Come vuoi. Vedo che sei di buon umore questa mattina!

Kathryn stava ancora sorridendo mentre gli porgeva la tazza. Vederlo le aveva dato davvero una iniezione di allegria, come se qualcuno avesse all’improvviso acceso una luce.

– Si e fiduciosa. Chakotay, dopo mesi credo davvero che torneremo a casa, non so quando accadrà ma sono sicura che ci riusciremo!

Quella determinazione scaldò il cuore del Comandante. Era davvero tanto tempo che non vedeva la sua Kathryn così raggiante. Sorrise a sua volta.

– Sono contento di sentirtelo dire. Negli ultimi tempi mi sei sembrata così stanca e triste. Non sapevo come poterti aiutare.

Bevve un sorso di caffè, attento a non mostrare troppo apertamente i suoi sentimenti. Non voleva caricarla di un’ulteriore preoccupazione. Il suo incarico era già così gravoso che di sicuro non aveva bisogno di fare i conti anche con i sentimenti di un suo sottoposto. Ma davvero l’atteggiamento del Capitano degli ultimi mesi l’aveva angustiato e in più di un’occasione aveva dovuto trattenersi per non prenderla tra le braccia e stringerla a sé per alleviarle in qualche modo il peso del fardello che doveva sopportare. Ora Kathryn gli sembrò di nuovo piena di luce. Stava mangiando di gusto una delle tortine e aveva uno sbaffo di zucchero su una guancia: era adorabile. Il sorriso di Chakotay si allargò mostrandosi in tutta la sua gloria.

– Cosa?

Chakotay le indicò la guancia e Kathryn si ripulì dallo zucchero ridendo. Poi all’improvviso si fece seria.

– Devo ringraziarti Chakotay. So che sono ostinata a volte e spesso non ti do ascolto e sono impulsiva, ogni tanto. Ma so anche che posso sempre contare su di te e sul tuo appoggio. E’ importante per me. _Tu_ sei importante.

Il tono di Kathryn era sommesso, il volto soffuso di tenerezza. Chakotay ricordò con una punta d’amarezza l’unica altra occasione in cui Kathryn si era aperta così nei suoi confronti, prima del suo patto con i borg. Prima che il loro rapporto si logorasse. Ci erano voluti mesi per ritrovare la fiducia l’uno nell’altra e richiudere le ferite. Il Comandante si allungò e le diede una strizzatina amichevole alle dita.

– E tu lo sei per me, Kathryn.

Con le tazze fecero una sorta di brindisi all’amicizia ritrovata. Sapevano entrambi che c’era molto altro ma quella mattina andava bene così, entrambi avevano tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Erano insieme e tanto bastava.

– Tuvok a Capitano Janeway: ci stiamo avvicinando a una nebulosa di classe 11. Immagino sia interessata a studiare il fenomeno.

Kathryn e Chakotay scoppiarono a ridere, quasi riconoscenti al vulcaniano di avere interrotto quel momento di grazia.

– E’ meglio che tu vada o Tuvok non mi perdonerà mai per avere trattenuto il Capitano più del tempo necessario!

Esclamò Chakotay già in piedi. Kathryn si alzò a sua volta rilassata e sorridente come non lo era da tempo.

– Qui Janeway. Arrivo subito tenente!

Ebbero appena il tempo di uscire dall’alloggio del Capitano che Kathryn si voltò a salutare Chakotay:

– Ci vediamo dopo Comandante!

Percorse il corridoio con passo scattante, un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto sul volto, piena di energia. Fu solo dopo avere percorso diversi metri che Kathryn si rese conto che dopo avere salutato Chakotay gli aveva dato un bacio lieve sulle labbra.


End file.
